fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Galaxies United
Summary: Galaxies United is a verse created by LakuitaBro01.2. The story follows a intergalactic group of heroes who protect the galaxy, except they are very incompetent and only win through their opponents feeling bad. They go on multiple adventures together saving people and stuff before a mysterious figure, soon to be their new leader Morning Star, appears before them and tries to fix their act. After getting through to them physically, Morning Star becomes their leader and trains them, making them the best they are. Introductions Arc: Introduces the main characters one by one. These characters include Janette Rodriguez of the Human/Yzp'eqt species, Gott Selbst of the intergalactic "Watcher" species, Cretuth Ahkos of the Alang'torians, and Ualynn of the Beatiel species. Their flaws become very apparent such as Janette not being able to watch where she's going, Gott's over analytical mess of a brain, Cretuth's laziness, and Ualynn's inability to use her powers. This is where Morning Star comes in, and after they doubt him leading them due to him being a human and after MS kicks their ass, he becomes their leader. The villains make small cameos in the background as the four are trained. Field Day Arc: After sufficient amounts of training in what they're doing wrong, it's time for the heroes to face their evil counterparts. Janette is sent off to South America where she finds her nemesis Dhango and they fight, and she ends up winning. Dhango growls and makes away across the ocean in defeat. Gott's counterpart is Unknown, a black figure floating in a chair. they taunt each other and try to outwit each other, and do to not over thinking what's being said, Gott wins by shutting down Unknown's chair, causing him to fall and be unable to get up. Cretuth's opposite is a god of torture named Gimsaish, who repeatedly damages Cretuth's body. Thanks to being forced to do things, Cretuth stops laying around and beats the shit out of Gimsaish. Finally, Ualynn fights Phoebe Denyan, and after a good whooping, Ualynn finally unlocks her powers and almost incinerates Phoebe, who runs away since Fire beats Ice. They all celebrate while the villains are all approached by a hulking figure. They Have A Leader Too Arc: After celebrations are over, the team goes to an intergalactic bank heist to stop it. On the way, they are stopped by the Villains. A fight breaks out and the two teams are at a draw while MS watches, curious how the villains got a bit stronger. The hulking figure walks past the scrap and towards MS. A fight between them breaks out and, despite MS's great power being shown in the last two arcs, has his ass handed to him. The hulking figure reveals himself to be Sinagrus, who was a past friend of MS, referring to him by his real name. Most of the arc is MS coping with the thought of someone stronger then him and training. At the end, Sinagrus and MS duel again and this time it's a draw. Game Over Arc: After the events of the last Arc, MS is recovering from injuries while his team commands themselves, which is going horribly. Dilemmas of power go on, despite what MS keeps saying, and the Galaxies United team goes out of commission. The Villains wreck havoc across the galaxies and destroy planets while the universe watches in terror. Galaxies United go out to attack the Villains, and they're defeated. Left in the coldness of space, the four float around as the Villains head for MS. MS hears them break in and gets up, ready to fight, but still weak. Dhango and Gimsaish overwhelm him with their speed and hax, and he is forced to submit. Before Sinagrus can attack, MS goes into a powered form, The Absolute Form. MS grows to a over a thousand foot tall demon and trashes the Villains team and goes out to save his own team. More to be added. Power of the Verse: The verse is insanely powerful with the low end characters being around Planet level while the god tiers are super high end Multiversal and has tons of hax like forcefield, the ability to kill whatever one touches regardless of durability, mind control, looks that control people, fire and ice manipulation, immunity to all pain, and the list goes on. The most notable of these characters is Morning Star, who in base was able to destroy a couple of far off solar systems in the first few episodes with one attack. Later, in Absolute Form, he was able to put out enough energy it takes to equal the mass of the universe, and even later, in God Form, was able to eclipse dozens off universes in light. Characters: Heroes: Morning Star Janette Rodriguez Gott Selbst Cretuth Ahkos Ualynn Madame Helldrigg Morton Chrysal Heimer Villains: Sinagrus Dhango Unknown Gimsaish Phoebe Denyan Dark Stride Bonakufu Neutral: Seeker Lucifer Category:Verses Category:LakuitaBro01.2's Pages